JonasTunes:We didn't start the fire - Songs to edit by
Back to JonasTunes | Listen to song | Find out more Lyrics Jayden Albert, Brook Bradley, Red Xi'ang, Johnny May South Spacific, Walford, Meurope, Jinja Askew Jonas Albert, Chocolate, Mt. Ebott, television North Currea, South Currea, Wikia, Google Michael Rosen, A-bomb, Plasma Ray, Ammenjian Knuckles, the King and I, and "Mah boi in Koridai" Wind power, hacking, Karen's got a new queen Monaco, Liberal, sayonara goodbye We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it Sasha Sturm, John Questo, Ambury, Holyhoam Whaddup fella, caramella, Minecraft blocks Rog S, Mark Sabine, Roflcopter, "spilled beans", Jean and Bjen Mall, Poppyrock, Cory in the House Brian, James Rallison, Tottenham's a winning team, David Mokit, Heater, and, William Becker, Didneyland "Great Scott...", Genocide, Meurovision, Newline Men in space, "Rymer Place", nukes, Pacifism We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it Older Rosen, History, Mickey Mouse, bop bop YEE Arabic, blue sky, "Bridge on the River Yai" Woolworths, "That's all!", local match of T-ball weather forecast, hummen printing, internet goes worldwide Bunnies, Holly, rubber duck, space, Jonish Mafia Hula hoops, Astronauts, nukes are a no-no YouTube, Smosh, cheese, memes, and Crayola Copyright, bath soap, Jayden in Otter We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it Highway, Mentos, Stranger Things, Barrier Dylan S, New Berlin, Bay of Sheep invasion Florida, Albania, Jonaspedimania Rubber duck, Schram and Scheddle, Big Smoke, felt tips Pope of Jinja, Jonas, TCA, SOS Older Rosen flies a train, what else do I have to say We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it Smurf, Pall Mall, Chara, Thaines, copycats are back again "Splash! Splosh!", Shutterstock, Waterloo, Rickrolled Page 10, , Buttercup poisoning Black spit, Harrybo, KFC, John Doe Yorkshire, plums, SnanS, Netherlands, Minecraft Big jets, foreheads, planes, Selena Gomez Jayden's blind, BBC, Area 73 Coke and pepsi cola wars, I can't take it anymore We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire But when we are gone Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it Song written by JVTA Mapping as a parody of a song by Billy Joel. Category:JonasTunes Category:Songs Category:Jonaspedia Category:Songs to edit by Category:JVTA Mapping